


Lucky Boxers

by Anonymous



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Overuse of the word awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen. Cougar. Surprise blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Boxers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponderosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/gifts).



> I saw [this awesome art](http://ponderosa121.tumblr.com/post/82655946072/jensen-cougar-blue-20-mins-for-ninjatwins-my) on tumblr, and I was inspired to write this short piece of...whatever this is.

Jensen isn’t sure what’s happening.

Of course, he _knows_ what’s happening, it’s pretty fucking obvious what’s happening, but _what the fuck is happening_?

He had been innocently hacking in his lucky boxers  - How many ‘impossible’ things has he done while wearing them? They’re fucking lucky, okay? – when Cougar had wandered in and leaned against the wall, watching him silently. Cougs does that a lot, so of course Jensen didn’t think anything was up.

Something was up. Little Jensen is up now, but that’s only natural. Something was up before that, though, and it’s Cougar, so Jensen isn’t 100% sure how this is all going to end. Other than the obvious – Jensen may not be thinking clearly.

So what’s happening is that Cougar has pulled Jensen out of his chair and pushed him against the desk – not where he might knock over his baby; Cougs is smart like that. Anyway, Jensen allows it, because it’s just like the start of that dream he keeps having, and he might actually be asleep right now. That would explain everything. It would be as disappointing as fuck, but it would explain everything. Jensen likes having explanations. Not as much as he likes blow jobs, so as a consolation prize, it would actually fucking suck. Blow. Jensen is definitely not thinking clearly.

Cougar hooks his fingers in the waistband of Jensen’s boxers and pulls them down. Then he hoists Jensen up onto the desk, which is cold under his bare ass, so this is maybe not a dream, because why the fuck would he dream that his ass is freezing and his lucky boxers are hanging from one ankle?

Cougar lifts up Jensen’s shirt, exposing his chest and abs. “Hold this,” he says, and this is definitely not a dream, because Cougar doesn’t speak in his dreams. Reality is already 150% better than everything he’s ever imagined, and they haven’t even gotten to the sexual acts yet.

Jensen holds his shirt out of the way, and Cougar proves that the reason he doesn’t talk much is because he’s got better things to do with his mouth. And his tongue. And his teeth, a little, just the way Jensen likes it. What will that mouth feel like wrapped around his cock? He can’t think about that anymore, or he won’t last long enough to find out.

So now Jensen has hickeys all over his front, which is unexpected, and awesome. It’s even more awesome when Cougar kneels in front of him, drapes Jensen’s legs over his shoulders, and pulls his ass right to the edge of the desk. Jensen has to use his hands to balance himself, but he doesn’t want to let go of his shirt – what if it gets in Cougar’s way? So he sticks it between his teeth, and that’s when he realizes he’s been talking this whole time. Now Cougar knows that Jensen dreams about him. Now Cougar-

Now Cougar’s mouth is on his dick.

Reality is 1000% better.

Cougar is on his knees in front of him, and his arms are wrapped around Jensen’s thighs, keeping him in place. Cougar is going down on him, and his hat is still on his head, and it’s staying on; that is how awesome Cougar is, and Jensen tries to tell him so, but he can’t get it out past his shirt.

His cock is down Cougar’s throat, and he’s swallowing around him. This is the best blowjob Jensen has ever had, and that includes the time the porn star twins – one male, one female – had double teamed him one night in L.A. Cougar pulls off just enough to do something amazing with his tongue; Jensen’s hips are straining against his hold in a vain attempt to fuck his mouth. Then Cougar swallows him again, and Jensen is done. He lets out a muffled yell and comes down Cougar’s throat.

When he finishes, Cougar pulls off of him and stands up, stepping between his legs. “Jake. _Estas bien_?”

Jensen unclamps his teeth and lets his shirt fall. “Awesome, Cougs. Fucking awesome.” Then Cougar leans forward and kisses him. It’s way too brief for Jensen, but he doesn’t try to stop Cougar when he walks away. He’d better not ask for too much; he already got way more than he ever even imagined. He seriously thought he’d have a better shot of going on the next Mars mission than getting his dick sucked by Cougar.

Cougar stops in the doorway and looks back at him. “ _Vienes_?”

There’s only one explanation. “I told you they were lucky,” he crows as he pulls his boxers back on and follows Cougar out the door and into a room with a bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a Spanish speaker, so if I messed up, please let me know the correct phrases.


End file.
